


Grind on me

by SweetLoving



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Dirty Talk, Dominant Louis, French Kissing, Kissing, Lapdance, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Oral Sex, POV Harry, POV Louis, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoving/pseuds/SweetLoving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Louis twenty-second birthday. His friends decided to take him out to a strip club, where he meets Harry and things get rather hot.</p><p>"“Harry what the-“, Louis protested but all he got in return was a hard slap on the ass to shut him up. “Shh pretty boy”, Harry whispered into his ear slowly, his voice getting raspier with every passing second. Louis’ dick was currently pressed against Harry’s broad shoulder as they entered the bedroom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grind on me

It was a bright Saturday morning when Lou woke up with a big grin on his face. Today was his twenty-second birthday, and his mates had a nice little surprise waiting for him, he swung his legs out of the bed, jumping to his feet. The sun beamed through the curtains, Lou let out a loud yawn as he made his way out of the room and to the bathroom, slowly taking his boxers off and chucking them into the laundry basket. He turned around to turn the radio on, singing along to the music as he stepped into the shower, turning the water on and letting it hit his perfect body. His boner was still all present and pressing against his toned stomach, this almost happened every morning. Every morning before eating breakfast, if you can call an apple breakfast, he jerked off in the shower. He leaned his head back, letting the water soak his feathery hair, feeling the water drops run down his chest as he took his hard dick into a tight grip, stroking the head with his thumb, a small moan escaped the back of his throat, his hand started to move up and down the shaft, jerking his wrist every now and then. He had to place his free hand on the wall for support, even though the water was cold he felt way too hot. The moans got louder as he cupped his balls, pinching and tugging them slightly, bringing him closer to the edge. With a last tug he squirted all over his own hand, hot and messy, he let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. Happy and satisfied he started to wash his hair and body, getting out of the shower a while later. He turned the radio off before he grabbed a towel, drying himself off and wrapping it tightly around his waist, making his way over to the kitchen. He ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to untangle it, his other hand reached for an apple, bringing it close to his pink and moist lips, he bite into the apple, enjoying the taste on his tongue. Munching on the apple he walked back to his room, chucking the leftovers into the bin and letting the towel drop down to the floor. He thought he should go for something simple to wear today, so he slide on some grey jeans and a loose black shirt. Satisfied with the way he looked, he walked out of the room and leaving the flat, jogging down the stairs, whistling some random song that he heard on the radio. He walked out of the apartment complex, and down the street, he was on his way to a pub where he would meet up with his friends. Apparently to them he could use some drinks before receiving his surprise, which made him slightly nervous. What if he didn't like it?  
A while later to be exact two hours he found himself inside a strip club, he couldn't really remember how he got there in the first place. His eyes eagerly scanned the place, his friends all squeezing into a booth, it wasn't the nicest place to be honest, the lights were dimed and the walls had half naked girls that were dancing around poles on them. After checking the place and of course the girls out he walked over to his friends, taking a seat. They chatted for a bit before Liam decided to speak up, 'Lou I think by now you know why we are here. We thought you deserve a nice lap dance. Tiffany will do you that honor.' his smirk was way too wide as he nodded at a blond girl that was making her way over. Lou’s head turned into her direction, his smiled turned into a slight frown. Not to be mean or anything but he wasn't one bit attracted to the slutty dressed girl, she looked as she just had a nice fuck backstage, her hair was pointing in every direction, her lipstick and mascara were smudged making her look like a filthy hooker. He gulped loudly as she helped him up and leaded him over to a chair on the middle of the dance floor; he sat down unsure of what to do next. After what felt like a painful eternity the music started to play and she slowly swayed her hips from left to right, inching closer to him, he could already hear his friends crack up 'those bastards I will get them back later' he thought to himself as Tiffany sat down on his lap, grinding down on him. His hands were placed on her hips, she slowly bent over, touching her toes and flipping her hair back, almost hitting him in the face with it, a loud groan escaped his lips, causing her to circle her hips on his lap, thinking she was actually doing a good job. Halfway through the lap dance, the lights dimmed even more and the song changed to 'Sexy Back' he was ready for this to end when his eyes caught the guy walking in through the door a tall and fit guy dressed in nothing but a white wife beater, some grey low raising sweat pants, a pair of sneakers and a snap back which he had backwards on, from which his dark curls where sticking out, he had a smug smirk plastered on his face. All the girls went wild, and Lou could totally understand why, as he made his way over to where Louis was. Lou was now getting excited that's until he noticed the girl sitting on a chair across from him. Damn it he was still stuck with this girl while that chick got that fine guy. The stripper stopped in front of the girl moving his body to the beat of the music, Lou’s eyes were fixed on him, he didn't even notice when his hand was being shoved into Tiffany’s panties. He watched the guy turn around his snap back and holding on to it, leaning his head slightly forward, and grinding his hips painfully slowly, he started to circle them and Lou’s mind was running wild, he was imagining all the dirty things he'd do to that guy. He must have been in his own world because he didn't even notice Tiffany leaving after she got naked. He felt someone lower themself onto his lap, quickly looking up and locking eyes with green eyes he could get lost in, he looked the person up and down noticing it was the mysterious and handsome guy. His palms started to get sweaty and a smile found its way onto his face, hesitantly placing his hand on the tall boy’s waist. Things were getting a little exciting as the stripper started to slowly take off his shirt, showing off his perfect sculpted body, rock hard abs and tattoos everywhere, this was slightly too much for Lou to handle, he had to touch him, feel him on his fingertips. His hands travelled up his sides and to the buff chest running his hands down it. As the minutes passed, he felt his dick getting harder and bigger, and it looked like the curly haired boy noticed, because there was now a wide smirk plastered on his beautiful face. The boy on his lap turned around, grinding his ass against Lou’s crotch before slowly standing up. He looked at him bewildered a small frown on his face but it wasn't too long until he felt the strippers’ lips on his ear, he felt shivers run down his back as the hot breath hit his ear and neck, trying hard to concentrate on what he just heard, "Meet me out front in ten." Those words kept replaying themselves over and over again in Louis' head. Shakily and nervous he got up from his seat, rushing over to his friends and snatching the shot out of Liam’s hand, downing it in an instant. He said his short goodbyes and made his way out of the club waiting for the mysterious green eyed boy. It wasn't two minutes later when he felt fingertips trails down his arm, squeezing his biceps gently. He slowly turned around, locking eyes with the stripper. As if he could read his mind he said on cue, "I am Harry by the way." Louis had a hard time listening to what Harry said, he was too busy staring at those plump and pink lips he wanted to feel on his so badly. He felt the warmth of Harry’s body close to his making his insides tingle, he just couldn't wait another minute, he gripped onto his shirt, pulling him close and crashing his lips longingly on Harry's plump ones. The look on Harry's face was priceless; his eyes were wide open, taken aback by what just happened. Seconds later he closed his eyes; kissing the shorter boy back with just as much passion, pressing their bodies closer together. The night was getting colder as the kiss got more heated, their lips moved together perfectly and in sync. The air was so thick you would have been able to cut it, there was just too much sexual tension rising up. Lou’s hand slowly travelled up the back of Harry’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze, causing the green eyed boy to let a small moan slip. Harry slowly pulled away, licking his lips as his still slightly touched Lou’s, "Come round to mine, I live nearby." He whispered, not waiting for Louis' reply he took his small hand into his big one, leading him down the street. After a few minutes of comfortable silence they arrived at Harrys flat, which didn't look all too nice from the outside but Louis couldn't care less right now, his dick was actually already throbbing, it was so hard it actually hurt him. Harry walked in and pulled Louis in after him, kicking the door close behind the two of them. "Your clothes have to go but you can stay." was what cut the silence; Harry licked his lips and waited for Lou to follow his order. Slowly and teasingly, Lou slide out of his shirt, tossing it to a side, he ran a gentle hand down the center of his chest, locking eyes with the taller boy as he unbuckled his pants. His small fingers fiddled with the zipper and button, undoing them and pulling his jeans down before kicking them off. Satisfied with what he saw, a wide smirk grew on Harry’s face and he got rid of his clothes as well, stepping closer to Louis. With a quick motion, he picked Louis up and threw him over his shoulder.

“Harry what the-“, Louis protested but all he got in return was a hard slap on the ass to shut him up. “Shh pretty boy”, Harry whispered into his ear slowly, his voice getting raspier with every passing second. Louis’ dick was currently pressed against Harry’s broad shoulder as they entered the bedroom. With a rather loud thud he landed on the bed, pulling Harry instantly down and on top of him. Their mouths met in a messy kiss, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths desperately, quiet moans slipping every now and then. Their hard dicks rubbed against each other, making it hard to breathe. “Oh fucking hell, your cock is throbbing already” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips hissing, “Slide against me”. He kissed along Louis' perfect jawline, nibbling on the skin gently, grazing his tongue down his neck before sucking on Louis’ sweet spot harshly. Louis let out a small whimper, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and started to move his crotch against the bigger boy’s in slow circles. Harry groaned at the sudden contact and gripped his hips pushing them back down on the bed. “Be patient pretty boy, desperation isn’t sexy”, Harry smirked breathlessly pulling his head back looking into the older boy’s eyes as his right hand trailed up Louis’ thigh and to his crotch. Louis stared back into Harry’s enchanting green eyes; his thoughts getting clouded with the dark look present in Harry’s eyes and he gulped audibly in anticipation. “Fuck me already, fuc-“ before he could finish, he heard himself suck in a sharp breath as Harry finally started to palm him through his boxers. Desperately he bucked his hips, pressing his beautiful and hard cock into Harry’s big and cold hand, hissing at the cold feeling. Louis trailed his hands down Harry’s back feeling every muscle as soft moans escaped his moist and already swollen lips. Harry continued to squeeze his crotch, massaging it up and down enjoying Louis’ moans of pleasure. He moved his torso lower, sponging wet kisses down Louis tattooed chest and groaned at the sight of the boy’s hard nipple. “Shit, I already love the way your body is reacting to my touch”, he mumbled lustfully, as he took Louis’ right nipple between his teeth nibbling while rubbing his other nipple between his thumb and index finger. Louis glanced down surprised at Harry’s odd yet erotic action. “God damn it Harry that feels so fucking good”, Louis moaned out slipping his hands in Harry’s boxers, grabbing his cheeky ass in his hands and gave it a tight squeeze. He heard Harry moan and his esteem grew as he finally felt himself gaining some control on the rather dominant boy on top of him. He smirked slyly, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Harry’s boxers and slid them slowly to his thighs, then down the rest of his leg using his foot. “Oh fuck” Louis grunted at the same time as Harry groaned, pulling away from Louis’ nipple, as he felt his rock hard cock slap against Louis’ stomach. Louis glanced between them, his eyes doing a double take as Harry’s massive cock came into his view and he licked his lips hungrily. The fire of lust inside him burned brighter with every passing moment as he took a fistful of Harry’s luscious curls into his right hand, pulling his head higher for their mouth to meet roughly. It was Harry’s turn to be surprised watching the growing lust in Louis’ eyes and he smirked crookedly kissing Lou back with equal force. Louis took Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it harshly and reached between them to wrap his hand around Harry’s large cock. Harry moaned at the sudden touch, and closed his eyes; his hands clumsily tugging down Louis’ white boxers.  
“Enough of this shit, fuck me now or I will”, Louis growled into Harry’s mouth feeling his own erection pop up and hooked the other arm around Harry’s bare body, flipping them over. Harry shot his eyes open, gasping against Louis’ lips and moved his hands to Louis firm ass slowly starting to thrust into his hand. Louis raised his eyebrows licking his bottom lip; he brought his mouth to Harry’s ear to repeat the curly headed boy’s words earlier. “Be patient pretty boy, desperation isn’t sexy”, he whispered into Harry’s ear, his voice raspy, lingering his lips on his ear biting it afterwards. Harry shivered under the eerie intensity of his voice and grabbed ahold of Louis’ messy hair, pulling his head back to lock their eyes together. “Suck me, I want to feel those fucking lips wrapped around my cock. Let me fuck that tight mouth of yours”, Harry spoke slowly taking steady breaths not breaking eye contact and brought his tongue out to glide it on Louis’ lips. Louis smirked at the dominance yet the desperation in Harry’s voice. “I don’t take orders sir, ask politely”, he spoke slowly still staring into the gorgeous boy’s eyes and jerked his wrist on Harry’s cock, pumping his base faster. “Fuck, please. Suck my cock please”, Harry moaned out more desperately than he would’ve intended to and Louis’ nodded, a wide smirk plastered to his face. “Wasn’t that hard now, was it?” Harry just grumbled bucking his hips earning a dry chuckle from Louis as he began to glide his tongue down Harry’s black bird tattoos obeying his request. 

**Louis’ POV**  
Although I tried to keep my cool, I was just as desperate to feel Harry as he wanted to feel me. I looked at the beautiful boy underneath me, his eyes depicting anticipation and need. It made my fucking cock throb just seeing how bad he wanted me, and it made me content. He wanted a good time and I would give him that. I had a feeling I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from satisfying this man in any way he asked for anyway. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud whimper falling from Harry’s lips as I bit down on his collarbone. Harry’s thrusts in my hand were growing faster and so was my hunger for him. I sponged small wet kisses down his chest and heard his contenting moan just when I started flicking my tongue on his nipple. “Please Lou”, Harry pleaded again and I nodded quickly not wanting for him to cum in my hand although I would’ve gladly traced every mysterious tattoo of his with my tongue. Moving my body lower, I tugged on Harry’s happy trail with my teeth groaning myself. More blood was rushing into my cock with every passing second and it was getting painful. “Shh, I’m getting there handsome”, I mumbled taking a seat on his lower legs and glanced at Harry once before leaning down to press a small kiss on his tip. I heard Harry hiss as I began to slowly kiss down to the base of his massive cock and licked a stripe back up to the tip. Without wasting another moment, I wrapped my fingers around the small of Harry’s base taking as much into my mouth possible letting the greed take over finally.

 **Harry’s POV**  
I watched Louis wrap his small fingers around my base and slide his tempting mouth down on my cock. A heavy sigh fell from my mouth as I felt the warmth and wetness of his mouth around me, and I bucked my hips involuntarily hitting the back of his throat. Louis like a fucking slut barely gagged and started to bob his head faster. “Fuck my mouth”, he groaned against my cock as I propped myself up on my elbows to watch him blow my cock ever so skillfully. I nodded quickly, unable to form any words and started to thrust into his mouth, one of my hands tangling itself into his hair. Louis’ loud groan matched mine when I pulled harshly at his hair and he hollowed his fucking cheeks, bobbing his head up and down faster as I swirled my cock around in his mouth. “Oh shit Lou, you’re so fucking good at this you whore”, I moaned out gripping his shoulder with the other hand pushing my cock selfishly even farther down his throat with every thrust. Louis gagged again, water pricking at the corner of his eyes, and he cupped my balls with one of his hands giving them a rough squeeze. Oh fuck, this was enough to push me over the fucking edge. I had gotten many heads in the past but none like this one; maybe it was just the innocent look Lou shot me. He batted his eyelashes and I didn’t dare break eye contact, this was just too much. “Lou, I’m so fucking close”, I moaned loudly, fisting the sheets in my other hand and almost fucking lost it when Lou suddenly pulled his mouth away from my cock. I looked at him breathless and bewildered on the verge of breaking. “Lou what-“, I didn’t care how fucking needy I sounded, I needed him to get me there. I need relief from the tension built up in my stomach but before I could finish Louis forced his mouth on mine, my lips automatically moving in sync, and I bucked my hips up into his crotch. “You’re only allowed to come with me pounding inside you, you selfish slut”, Louis grumbled into my mouth, crawling up between my legs. Before I could respond he hooked his arms under my thighs, throwing my legs over his shoulder and slapped my ass, spreading it open with his hands. I barely got the chance to look into his eyes before he mercilessly pushed his cock inside me. The last thing I remember clearly was his loud grunt as he circled his hips to move his huge dick roughly as far up my ass as possible. 

**Both**

Louis didn’t even bother using lube before he pushed his cock inside Harry roughly, catching Harry by surprise and they both grunted in sync. Louis cursed, grabbing Harry’s thighs, and slowly began to swirl his way deeper into Harry’s ass. “Fucking hell, you’re so fucking tight”, Louis moaned out and started to thrust into Harry picking up the pace. Harry just whimpered loudly at the intensity; he was having trouble adapting to Louis’ cock but he couldn’t tell Louis to stop, he was so close. Louis glanced down at Harry’s face noticing his unease and rubbed the inside of thighs with his fingers, but he couldn’t slow down now. He slammed deeply into Harry’s asshole, going deeper with every thrust, making the most of it. Their soft but shaky moans filled the room in unison when Harry began to bounce back and forth on Louis’ dick wanting even more of Louis. Lustily, they moaned their "oohs" and "ahhs". “Fuck me harder, please”, Harry managed to say but only to be cut short as he emitted a deep moan of delight as Louis hit Harry’s prostate. “Shit. There Lou, right there. Hit it again, please”, Harry begged shamelessly for pleasure which only ignited Louis’ thirst further. “Your ass is taking my cock so well”, Louis rasped and spit on his hand pulling out of Harry briefly. Harry whined in desire but Louis just shut him up by taking some skin on the inside of his thighs between his teeth; he nibbled harshly on Harry’s skin pumping his dick jerking his wrist. Louis moaned as he rubbed his thumb on his swollen head and spread Harry’s ass cheeks open wide before he slammed his erect cock right back in.  
They both heaved an ecstatic sigh. Harry fisted the white cotton sheets in one of his hands and Louis’ hair in his other when Louis began to hit his bulgy prostate repeatedly; his knuckles going white because of the tight grip. Louis jammed gravely into Harry, going deeper with every thrust; his balls slapping Harry’s skin with every strike. His teeth left several bruises on the inside of Harry’s creamy thighs, growling into his skin as Harry pulled at his hair harshly. “Touch yourself”, Louis commanded through gritted teeth and Harry whined. He quickly moved his hand out of Louis hair after giving it a harsh tug, and wrapped his long fingers around his shaft. Louis widened his eyes at the sight of Harry jacking off himself then squeezed them shut whimpering loudly. Louis’ pounded into Harry’s tight little ass rapidly and threw his head back unable to hold in his orgasm any longer. He screamed out in pleasure and released inside Harry; his thrusts getting sloppy as he reached his climax. Harry pumped his dick faster and moaned out Louis’ name loudly feeling Louis’ warm juices coursing into him. Within seconds, his legs were trembling and his hand was a mess of creamy liquid. He bounced on Louis’ cock as fast as he could, diving in his orgasm and threw his head back on the pillow. Both boys uttered profanities, riding through their high together. With one last deep, thrust Louis pulled out of Harry and collapsed on top of his panting body. Harry groaned at the loss of contact and put an arm around Louis’ bare back, closing his eyes tiredly. “That was something huh”, he murmured before he closed his eyes and breathed heavy with his chest against Louis’. Louis just nodded fatigued, and crawled up higher to plant a small kiss on Harry’s lips. Harry smiled lazily, when Louis leaned his head down and nuzzled up into his neck lazily, he put an arm around Louis protectively. They lied there for a long time, cherishing each other’s touch, stealing small kisses here and there. In the back of their heads, they both knew it certainly wouldn’t be their last time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like requesting smut, feel free to do so:  
> http://poundingyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
